Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanding machine.
Background of the Invention
A processing machine, particularly a sander in the Gantry design, shows two vertical supports, arranged laterally at the machine bed, on which a bridge can be displaced in a first horizontal, linear axis, numerically controlled. A sled, numerically controlled, is displaceable at this bridge in a second horizontal axis, orthogonal in reference to the first axis. Another sled is supported in a vertical third linear axis, orthogonal in reference to the other two axes. For a simpler reference, in the description and in the claims the first horizontal linear axis is called the Y-Axis, the second horizontal linear axis is called the X-Axis, and the vertical linear axis is called the Z-axis. The sled displaceable in the second horizontal linear axis is called the X-sled and the sled displaceable in the vertical linear axis is called the Z-sled. An operating spindle is supported at the Z-sled. A machine table is arranged on the machine bed, which carries a tool clamping device for clamping the work piece to be processed.
In the description and the drawings the processing machine is shown and identified as a sander and accordingly the operating spindle is a sanding spindle. The invention is how-ever also suitable for other processing machines, for example for milling machines, processing centers, and the like.
It is known from EP 1 886 762 B1 to equip a grinder with a tool magazine, which is embodied as a wheel and shows tool holders at its circumference for an exchangeable accepting of tools. This tool magazine is arranged next to the operating area of the sander, rotational about a vertical axis, parallel in reference to a Z-axis. By the numerically con-trolled rotation of the tool magazine, a selected tool holder can be respectively rotated into an exchange position, in which the tool holder is located in the operating area of the sander such that the sanding spindle can be moved to the tool holder located in the exchange position, in order to remove a tool from this tool holder or to place a tool into said tool holder.
The arrangement of the tool magazine embodied as a wheel next to the operating area of the sander increases the floor space necessary for the sander. In order to prevent the tool magazine from hindering the processing in the operating area, the wheel of the tool magazine shows a clear sector, which is made to coincide with the space of the operating area, when the processing of the work piece occurs. This clear sector limits the number of tool holders and thus the intake capacity of the tool magazine.
A sander in the Gantry design is known from EP 0 611 630 B1, in which at a horizontal bridge a first sled can be dis-placed horizontally in a linear axis. A Z-sled is displaceable at this sled in a vertical Z-axis, which carries a sanding spindle. A machine table rests on the machine bed, which carries a tool clamping device. The machine table is displaceable in a second horizontal, linear axis and rotational about a C-axis parallel in reference to the Z-axis. Additionally, the tool clamping device is rotational about a horizontal axis. A tool magazine is not provided.
The invention is based on the objective to provide a processing machine, particularly a sander, with a tool magazine being designed such that a floor space as small as possible is required.
This objective is attained according to the invention in a processing machine, particularly a sander, as described herein.